The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunsurflala.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunias with numerous flowers with attractive flower colors.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in August, 2001, of the Petunia cultivar Polo Violet, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Petunia selection identified as code P55h, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.